nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 13
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 13 was the thirteenth edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 18. The selection had a final and a super-final held in Horsens. Information After the rumors that the selection would be cancelled, the edition was confirmed by the Head of Delegation. The format of the selection was revealed a day after the selection's confirmation. The format that was used for the edition was the same as in the twelfth edition: ten songs would be competing in a final with the top four most voted songs advancing to the super-final. The selection consisted of a final and a super-final and was held in Forum Horsens, Horsens. The voters for both rounds were international juries among countries participating in the eighteenth edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. 'Venue' Forum Horsens is an indoor arena that can be used to sport. It may also be use for concerts. Westlife, Anastacia, DAD, Enrique Iglesias and Dolly Parton have appeared in the hall. There can be 4000 spectators for sports events. For concerts there can be 4500 sitting or 5000 standing. Schedule The schedule of the edition was published along with the announcement of the edition's format. The artists of the edition were presented on 24 January 2016 while their songs were presented two days later, on 26 January 2016. The running order draw took place one day later, on 27 January 2016. The voting for the final would start the next day, on 28 January 2016. However, it was postponed and started two days later, on 30 January. It lasted for one week with the qualifiers being announced on 6 February 2016. The voting in the super-final started the same day. Songs presentation DR announced the dates of the artists and songs presentation on 23 January 2016. The ten artists of the selection would be presented on 24 January 2016 while their songs would be presented two days later, on 26 January 2016. 1 Mads Langer withdrew from the competition before the songs announcement after a request from the songwriter. He was replaced by Medina. Final The final would start on 28 January 2016 but was postponed and started two days later, on 30 January 2016. The voting lasted one week and ended on 6 February 2016. The four songs that qualified to the super-final (highlighted) were revealed the same day. Super-final The top four songs from the final qualified to the super-final. The voting in the super-final started on 6 February 2016 and closed on 20 February 2016 with the results being revealed the same day. Voting and results In both rounds, all the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, votes from non-participants and associate members were combined to make the "Rest of the World" jury. In the super-final, the voters were divided randomly in groups. Voters Italic indicates voter as part of the "Rest of the World" Bold indicates votes from both HoD and co-HoD 12 points The twelve points and the highest points that were given in the final and super-final respectively. Italic indicates voter as part of the "Rest of the World" Bold indicates that the country gave the same amount to two or more songs Groups The countries were randomly divided in six groups for the voting. The six groups were revealed during the voting and were the following: See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 18 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 18 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Final Recap Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix